The present invention relates generally to means for igniting detonators and more particularly, to circuitry which directs electrical energy to an exploding bridge wire detonator when a trigger signal is applied to an electronic switch.
Detonators of the exploding bridge wire type are ignited by directing electrical energy therethrough. Circuitry for directing electrical energy to such detonators is well known in the art, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,268 which issued to Don M. Levin on Jun. 19, 1990. Silicon controlled rectifiers (hereinafter SCR's) are commonly found in such circuitry and function to initiate detonator ignition when a trigger signal is applied thereto. However, SCR's that have acceptable operating characteristics for use in detonator ignition circuitry present a problem due to their overwhelming physical size relative to the other circuit components therein. If this relative size factor could be reduced, detonator ignition circuitry would be enhanced for use in many applications, such as missile warheads. Furthermore, when false triggering of a SCR occurs due to RF noise or static electricity, trigger signal control of conduction therethrough can only be regained by interrupting the output current therefrom, which renders reliable solutions to the false triggering problem more difficult.